young blood
by empresslanfan
Summary: When most people found out Ja'far was raising three children, they asked who he knocked up. At his dry stare, they asked for some kind of explanation as to how a 21 year old, barely out of college, managed to get himself into that kind of responsibility. He liked to say it was Sinbad's fault. As most things were.


Cute domestic Sinja because I thought I'd take a break from writing deathfics for a change! Just a good ole modern AU wherein Sinbad and Ja'far raise the trio together! Lots of things to Saira who sent like an hour thinking of adorable scenarios with me! Especially dedicated to Al, who I wanted to give something happy and fluffy. Hope this helps!

* * *

When most people found out Ja'far was raising three children, they asked who he knocked up. At his dry stare, they asked for some kind of explanation as to how a 21 year old, barely out of college, managed to get himself into that kind of responsibility.

He liked to say it was Sinbad's fault. As most things were.

"That's a child."

"Astute as always," Sinbad said cheerily, hand tightening around the younger boy's wrist. The kid grinned, shuffling his bare feet against the plush carpet, leaving marks.

"No," Ja'far said, raising his arms. The sleeves of his baggy sweater dropped to his elbows and Sinbad braced himself for the worst. "We're nineteen, Sin! Raising Morgiana is already hard enough—"

"Hey Aladdin, you want to meet Morgiana?" Sinbad turned his head to the young child who was busy searching the room.

"Sure!"

"Alright! Go into the kitchen and she's probably in there. Introduce yourself and don't scare her!" Although he doubted anything could scare the girl, he didn't want the poor kid to end up with a bruised face. Aladdin scampered off without further instruction, leaving Sinbad and Ja'far standing off in the living room.

"Jaf—"

"Sinbad." He winced at the use of his full name.

"I found him on the streets. Eating food out of a trash can." The shorter man sighed and dropped down to the couch. Sinbad stayed standing, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't put that kid out there again; not when we can take care of him!"

"With what money? What can we offer that kid that he won't get if we take him to child services? Morgiana is Masrur's sister so it was different but—"

"Seeing as how you're a foster kid yourself," Sinbad snapped. "I think you'd understand why I'm hesitant to just send him on his way."

"Don't try to guilt-trip me into saying yes," Ja'far growled.

"I'm not! Spend five minutes with the kid and you'll fall in love, Ja'far!"

"It's not about that." Another sigh filled the room, heavy with responsibility.

"I'll figure out a way to keep us afloat. I always do."

"I don't doubt your ability to sell yourself," Ja'far jibed and Sinbad grinned, sitting beside him. He pulled Ja'far into his chest, resting his chin to a pale shoulder.

"Five minutes. You'll adore him."

"Sinbad the child collector," Ja'far said, ignoring him. "I'll make sure the title spreads."

"I know what it's like," Sinbad said, face serious. "And so do you. I don't wish that on anyone. He says he can't remember his family or where he comes from. Said he had a dad but he disappeared a few months ago."

"Have you asked Drakon to run a check?"

"The kid doesn't even know his last name."

"Um, mister!" The kid burst into the room on Morgiana's shoulders, dark hair free of its braid and flowing behind him. "I'm starving!"

"I'm also hungry," Morgiana's face stayed stoic as always, only the tell-tale signs of her cheeks puffing out showing her excitement. "Aladdin says he's staying."

Sinbad wasn't surprised she stared at Ja'far while she said this; looking for approval.

Ja'far kept silent before letting out a brief smile. "He is. Welcome to the family, Aladdin."

***  
Now, Ja'far loved his University. It was small and enclosed between mountains, deep in the vales of the Rockies. His classes were rigorous and his professors brilliant; challenging enough to keep him engaged despite his double major. However, he could do without the library.

"Do you think we should stop them?" He turned to Hakuei Ren, sitting beside him, idly flipping a page in her psychology book. He had his Chemistry notes scattered but couldn't pay attention to them when Sinbad and Kouen were right in front of them, bickering.

Like children.

This happened every time they came to the library, misfortune causing them to always come around the same time. Sinbad tried to avoid it but Ja'far found Hakuei a good studying partner, so he ignored the pleas to stay in their apartment. It was hard to study with the kids around anyway.

Before Ja'far could answer, Hakuei closed her book and turned to him. "Or we could find a quiet table and study ourselves." Ja'far admitted he liked her, unlike most of the other Ren children. She was much more refined, less prone to fist-fights and making snide comments about his hair (those had stopped after Ja'far lost his temper, grabbing that little Kouha brat by the end of his braid and yanking him to the ground).

"Oh really, it's no trouble! I was just curious if you'd be attending the lecture this afternoon," Sinbad said, all teeth and talk.

Kouen did his best to reign in his annoyance and Ja'far glared at the lot of them, standing up.

"That'd be for the best," he said, tilting his head over to the other side of the library. As soon as Hakuei stood up, the two boys paused their passive aggressive argument and frowned.

"Where are you going?" For two who hated each other, they certainly liked to say things in unison.

"We're going to study," Hakuei said in that way only she could, prim and acid all at once. Ja'far decided to say nothing at all, simply collecting his things and walking away.

Their whines finally brought the librarian to the corner of the stacks, grabbing them both by the ear and escorting them out.

"Help!"

"HELPPPPPPPP!"

Sinbad groaned, rolling over and covering his face with his pillows. Quietly, he heard the patter of two sets of feet enter his room, the door quietly creaking just enough to let light from the hallway filter in. He let another groan.

"Is that you two?"

"Three," Ja'far said crossly. "What if we'd been burglers?"

"Burglers aren't even that quiet," Sinbad sighed, wondering again how Ja'far managed to float on air, soundless. "What's wrong?"

He was answered by Aladdin launching himself at his chest, blubbering.

"They're terrified from the scary movie you let them watch," Ja'far snapped, looking down to where Morgiana stood, expressionless but clutching to Ja'far's pajama pants.

"Ah—me?"

Ja'far pinned him with a glare that made him scramble upright, gently stroking Aladdin's hair.

"Alright, guess we're all sleeping here tonight." Morgiana made a small noise of approval, instantly climbing up to the bed and curling by Sinbad's hipbone. Masrur was out for the week and it obviously rattled her, being in her room by herself. Ja'far made to leave the room and Aladdin let out a sharp wail.

"Stay with us!"

"Ah—"

"Come on," Sinbad said, grinning. "Join in."

Ja'far planted himself on the other side of the bed and swatted Sinbad's wandering hands as the kids fell asleep between them.

***  
"No."

That was usually the first word Sinbad heard when waking up in the morning these days, followed by a smack on the head. He nuzzled his face into Ja'far's neck, letting out a whine. The closer they came to graduation the more they seemed to fall asleep at each other's beds, especially considering Sinbad's was devoid of children or the mess that came with them.

"Come on! Masrur is out, Aladdin and Morgiana are at a friend's house, we have the whole place to ourselves!"

"I have work."

"Take the day off! Say you're sick!"

"If you've forgotten," Ja'far glared, pushing the covers off and standing up. "We're raising two children. Which, I'll remind you, was your idea."

"It was a great idea," Sinbad said, smiling. "You adore them."

"But they're also expensive."

"Look," Sinbad reasoned, spreading his fingers across the bed sheets. "I hardly get to see you anymore. I know we have a lot of responsibility but I'm also a man with a very attractive boyfriend," he said, smiling. Ja'far's face remained stony.

"Is this how you're trying to convince me?"

"Is it working?"

His only response was the loss of body heat and a pillow to his face.


End file.
